Break Free Or Stay Put
by IceDragonAvril1
Summary: Alyssa,Lena and Kyara break away from Spy Camp and run away. They travel the word,hiding from Jen and her friends. But their not only hiding,their also searching. Will they find what or what their looking for? Yes,I know bad summary and Un-Winx like. But it's in the same world as they are. R&R plz,Rated T in case.


Break Free

Summary- Alyssa,Lena and Kyara break away from Spy Camp and run away. They travel the word,hiding from Jen and her friends. But their not only hiding,their also searching. Will they find what their looking for? Yes,I know bad summary and Un-Winx like. But it's in the same world as they are. R&R plz,Rated T in case.

Chapter 1- We'll Break Away

I apologize for the long chapter,I just got bored and started making a story. We were at my grandparents and I was bored without my favorite cousin around. Once again,I am sorry for the long chapter. But I do have two question about it.

Do you want me to break it into chapters?

Do you want me to add more characters or remove some?

Anyway,I am extremly sorry if characters are introduced to fast!

"Alyssa!". Lena screamed in the girl's ear,Alyssa had passed out on the couch. had worked the three-Alyssa,Lena and Kyara-very hard today. Ever since 2:30 A.M. the girls had been working."Murrugh". Alyssa moaned sleepliey,turning over and falling out of the bed. Lena laughed at the way she fell out."What's so funny?". Alyssa asked glaring at her friend. Lena stopped laughing. The black-haired rolled her blue eyes in annoyance. Alyssa had been very unhappy for days. She was starting to get tired of Alyssa's attitude."Lena!". Alyssa screamed breaking Lena from her thoughts."What!". She screamed back in the same tone of voice as Alyssa."Shut Up!". The girls' friend Kyara yelled from the bathroom. Kyara had brown hair,brown eyes and tan skin. Odd thing,her last name was Winter!"Whatever". Alyssa yelled.

Blowing a stran of ginger-red hair from her blue eyes Alyssa stood up. Dusting herself off and looked at Lena."I'm going to talk to Jen". She said,walking off. Jen's real name was Jeniffer. She had red-brown hair,green eyes and tan skin like Kyara. Lena sighed. She believed she was begining to lose her best friend. Alyssa had changed. When Jen came to Spy Camp-they had been kid-napped when they were five-Alyssa had started moping about. Lena never asked for this. Being kid-napped,brought here or being worked so hard she swore she could kill a bear with a glare. But there was one good thing about being here,if she wasn't she would have never met Alyssa,Kyara or anyone. But now she was losing one. Lena sighed and ran after Alyssa. Reaching Jen's door she stopped,a voice was coming from inside. Sounded like Jen's but deeper and more misterious. She listened to the voice.

"Let this girl's mind be broken,with these words I have spoken she shall awake to the word 'Alyssa' and she shall change with the word-". Lena opened the door quickly and yelled."Alyssa! Leave my friend alone Jen!". Lena yelled,if her friend was taken from her forever she would never forgive herself. Alyssa woke up from her spell hearing her name."Lena..?". She asked as her vesion cleared.

Lena ran over and shoved Jen away from Alyssa,quickly grabbing the girl's arm and running out. Helping Alyssa regain her balance whenever she started to lag behind."Come on". Lena begged,once again helping her friend regain her footing. Alyssa tripped a little but quickly regained her footing once she heard her best friend's voice."I'm trying,I'm just dizzy". She said,letting Lena drag her.

Where Lena was taking her she didn't know. But when Lena was worried,things were bad. So she trusted her friend.

Lena's Pov

I didn't know where I was going,all I knew is that I needed to get Alyssa far from here. Wait..what about Kyara? I had to go get her. I stopped and guided a slipping away Alyssa into a dark room. I switched the lights on and set Alyssa down. The minute her head hit the couch she passed out. Once I made sure my unconsious friend was okay I ran out of the room,closing the door behind me. I ran all the way to our room. I open the door and found Kyara with a towel wrapped in her hair and another towel around her. She had just gotten out of the shower. I rolled my eyes. I didn't have time to wait until she was done changing! I grabbed her arm and led her to Alyssa's location,explaining what happened along the way.

"Wait! I just have towels on!". Kyara screamed,I quickly slapped my hand over her mouth. Opening the door slowly I stepped in,walking over to the couch I woke Alyssa up. She was angery at first but then softened. Leading both Kyara and Alyssa to the backdoor I realized Jen would find us no matter where we went. Would we have to travel the entire Earth just to find shelter from her? I looked up to the skies when we go outside. I sighed and turned to my friends. Alyssa was now more consious,maybe consious enough to run. I smiled slightly. But they could see behind that smile. Alyssa's face went soft. She walked over to me. Good,she was consious enough to walk. I watched as her arms opened. I smiled softly and into her open arms."L,we know you to well,we know your worried. We'll be okay,we'll find a place to go". I heard her say,I sighed and pulled away from my friend's-almost sister's- embrace and nodded."I know,but what if Jen finds us?". I asked,I could tell Alyssa could see what was happening. Kyara walked over and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"She won't find us Shaylena,". She assured me,using my full first name. I perfered Lena. I laughed at what she said next,which was."Now,can we go shopping for me some new clothes? I' still in towels!". I nodded and all three of us left the area.

Kyara's P O V

We had been walking for hours. Not to mention,I'm still in towels! I hope we are not far from a town,wait..town..aw man! I'd have to hide here while Kyara and Lena went into the town! I slapped myself in the head with this realization. This made Lena and Alyssa stop."Girls,can you buy me some clothes? I can't go to town in this!". I said motioning to my towel. Lena and Alyssa burst out into laughter. I frowned."Stop..it..it's not my fault". I said,I had a soft heart. And it was hurt easiley. Lena and Alyssa's laughter died a bit."Sorry Kya,it was funny". Alyssa aplogized,I smiled. Guess it was kinda funny.I smiled and laughed along with them. After our laughter party died down we started to walk. It wasn't long until we reached Town. Roanoke Randolph County Town. I ducked into some open brush and let my friends go down there for me. I sighed and leaned back onto a tree.

Watching my friends until they disappeared. After they did I started to hum to myself. I remembered when I was five I sang everyday. Back then I was off-key. Now? I have no clue. Soon I found myself singing."Just a moment..with you..if I were with you for a moment..just a moment. I'd belong!". I finished. I realized I sang that entire song..and I made it up! I smiled and stood up. I gazed at the sky. At Spy Camp we had no clock so we had to learn how tell time by the sky. Right now it was 8:15,the sun was going down. I was starting to grow worried. What if Alyssa and Lena just abandon me? No,they wouldn't! We were like sisters! We had been friends since we were five! And now we're sixteen!

I heard footsteps. Jumping up from my bush I peeked out. Three boys were walking down the trail. Those boys..so familiar. They look like Antrivian,Colton and Kevin! Maybe it could be them! No..they stayed at Holiday Camp Ground when their parents found them didn't they?

"Hey,who are you?". I hear Alyssa's voice near by. I smiled,they came back. Lena silently walked over and tossed me some clothes. Wait,they didn't have money,how did they pay? Did they steal them? Once I seen the clothes perfectly I realized the shirt was pink with a blue peace sign with music notes on it. The jeans had a diamond heart on the knee. I had to admit,they were pretty. I quickly slipped the clothes on and walked out of the brush. Alyssa was arguing with the boy that looked like Colton. Blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a red shirt on and gray shorts. Antrivian look-alike had brown eyes,black hair and he had a black shirt and black shorts. Kevin look-alike looked like Colton but with brown eyes and a brown shirt.

"You stole those clothes,it's against the law!". Colton-look-alike hollered at Alyssa,my blood boiled. No one but me and Lena shouted at Alyssa like that!

"Well we had no money and our friend needed new clothes!". Alyssa argued back,trying to reason with him as well.

"So what?!". Colton-look-alike yelled,that was it! I stomped over and grabbed Colton-look-alike by the front of his shirt and whipped him around forcing him to look at me."No one hollers at my friend like that but us!". I shouted in his face,my hand gripping his shirt so tightly I swear I could hear him choking for air.

His eyes froze on me,he looked as if he was trying to remember something. My brown eyes stared angerliy into his brown eyes."K-K-Kyara..?". He choked out. I dropped him. How did he know my name? Is he really Colton. I shook my head and glared at him."I-It's me C-olton". He panted out. I smiled and dashed over to him and embraced the blonde in a tight hug suprising him."L-Let g-o I c-can't breath!". He breathed out,his face turning blue. I let go.

Colton's P O V

That crazy Kyara-look-alike just hugged me! She almost killed me! But why did I feel like I was walking on air..? Did I like her? No! It might not even be Kyara! I told her my name but she didn't tell me her's."Sorry Colt,". Kyara-look-alike apologized,offering me a hand. I took it and she pulled me up."W-hat's your name m-miss?". I panted out."Y-You kind of..well..you kinda..look like..look like my friend from..Spy Camp". I said,darn! I was so bad at this! I just felt like slapping myself in the head right now! It was that embarssing!"Kyara,you should know Colt". She smiled.

KYARA?!

Alyssa's P O V

I don't think Colton and Kyara know we're still watching. They were just talking,hugging and all. Right now it looked as if they were to kiss. I shook my head and walked over,slapping Colton away from my friend."Don't think about it you!". I growled,standing protectivly in front of Kyara. Colton just looked at me,a smirk on his face. I knew that smirk,he was about to trick me."And what if I call Mr. Simon and tell him your here?". He tried. I just looked at him blankly. Really? That's all he had? Lame! I just rolled my eyes."You can't do that". I laughed,silenly signaling Lena to steal his phone. I'd keep him distracted and she'd silenly take his phone from his pocket.

"Oh?". Colton smirked,he was still trying. Dang this guy! I nodded."Yea,you can't,wanna know why? You don't have your phone! None of you do!". I said just as Lena threw Antrivian,Colton and Kevin's phone on the ground and stomped them. Colton whipped around. When he seen his phone in pieces he fell to his knees,hands in his hair as if trying to pull it out. I glanced at Kyara,she was frowning at me. Frowning at me..huh..my heart sank as she just glared at me and walked away. I didn't want to lose my friend to a boy,that's why I done it. I ran to her. But she must have heard me because she took off running. Lena followed behind us.

We ran away from our old friends,well that's what I thought. I think their running behind us.

Antrivian's P O V

Dang these girls! I am going to KILL them! I had that phone since I was ten! I forced my legs to run faster but I still wasn't as fast as the girls. Dang! Shouldn't the boys be faster than the girls? Wait,now I know why..these girls were in Spy camp. They spent their lives running."Boys,stop,let them go". Colton told us. Me and Kevin skidded to a stop. I whipped around,fist balled. Is that boy crazy?! These girls crashed our phones and he tells us to let him go?! I forced myself not to lash out.

"What! Are you crazy!". I shouted at Colton."Those girls crashed our phones!". I yelled. Kevin nodded in agreement. Colton nodded,a smirk on his freakled face."I know,we'll follow them but we'll walk".

Two hours later Lena's P O V

"I think we've out-run them already". Alyssa panted,stopping behind her friends. Kyara stopped and whipped around glaring. She was still mad? Aw come on! Kyara stomped up to Alyssa. I don't think she knew I was watching.."Ally! I liked him in Spy Camp! And I still do! They leave Spy Camp for years and we find them again?! And the only thing you do is crash their phones! We could have formed a gang together,us and them!". She finished with a yell. I sighed and walked over,laying a hand on my friend's shoulder I smiled slightly."Kya,I believe their following us. And please,calm down. We're to young for boyfriends. And by the way,who needs a boyfriend when you have sisters?". I asked playfully. I felt Kyara relax. Good,we were getting somewhere. I released Kyara's shoulders and walked to Alyssa's side. Smiling. I seen a small smile appear on Kyara's face.

"Your right,I have you girls. We're sisters..I don't need Colton". She said,walking over and putting a hand out. I layed mine on hers and Alyssa's followed. We were the ForeverSouls Gang. And we always would be."Girls Unite!". She said together,raising our hands into the air as high as we could. Kyara was now smiling.

Meanwhile with Jen

"Gah! Where are they!". A red-brown headed girl screamed,throwing her fist into the air. Three girls stood behind her,leaning on the walls."Jen,calm down,I'm pretty sure we'll find them". A girl with short dirty blonde hair,black clothing,silver key-chain necklaces,dull blue eyes and heavy make up said to Jen. Jen whirled around. Her green eyes fixed on the girl. She looked as if she'd kill somebody."No! Willa! You don't understand! These girls have special powers,their not normal! Especially Lena!". Jen screamed at the top of her lungs. Willa,the dirty-blonde,rolled her dull eyes as saying 'whatever'."Let's go,we need to find those brats". Jen growled,stomping out of the gra hall-way and to the secret door. She had a plan in mind. And it wasn't nice.

* * *

_**Sorry about all the confusion. Please no reviews like 'You need to work on your grammer' and others like that. It hurts my feelings you know. If you don't understand this story just please tell me and I'll work on it.**_


End file.
